Revelation within the Scattered Times
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: KH:358/2Days/KH:BBS/xxxHolic/etc. Nobody's Angel Spinoff. The goddess & the keybearer's forbidden love, the birth of Sinners, the extinction of Wing-bearers, the survivors' journey, creation and destruction between past and future, has all been revealed
1. Introduction: Sinners

Hey. Echo's here.

I created this spinoff of Nobody's Angel. Since this is supposed to be like Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, except it about the 7 Sins of Chaos, the main antagonists of my fanic, Nobody's Angel, including the True Leader and the "Agent". Also, this may be a bit short, and it's not like gonna be the year or something, since in their realm, they're in between the Scattered Times that is either Past, Present, or Future.

I do not own anything, like Kingdom Hearts or xxxHolic or Tsubasa Chronicle, except I do own my characters

* * *

**Revelation within the Scattered Times**

* * *

_**Introduction: Sinners**_

_**. . .**_

_**Sinners . . . are "Dreams . . . that were never meant to come true."**_

_**Sinners . . . are Souls that are never meant to live or to be forgiven.**_

**_Sinners . . . are Souls that cause suffering around others . . . including themselves._**

_**Sinners . . . are Souls . . . that fell from Grace.**_

_**They are neither Angels, Demons, nor Spirits. They are just . . . Sinners.**_

_**That's what they told me.**_

_**Because . . . they are . . . Sinners . . . even me . . . I . . . am also a Sinner. **_

_**But, they said that we will find a way . . . to rise back to Grace . . . and earn another chance to live . . . and be real . . . and possibly . . . to become Gods.**_

_**I really hope that it'll all come true.**_

_**Because, I felt lonely . . . and unforgiven. I want to be real . . . I want to earn my wings again . . .**_

_**That's why I met them . . .**_

* * *

**Lust the Forbidden Melody.**

"So, you the new girl, right." Lust asked, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't get on my bad side. Blah, blah blah. So, come on. We have a misson."

_**She was mean to me sometimes . . . until we finally get along with each other . . . and we became best friends . . . and she is, of course . . . a beautiful singer with an enchanted voice . . . I wish I can sing . . . just like her . . .**_

* * *

**Gluttony the Spirit Eater**

"I always love to suck blood back in the days . . ." Gluttony commented as he pick up one of the ghastly orbs from the bowl, "But when I eat these Souls, I never realized that they tasted sooooo gooooood." Then he open his mouth wide, ansdd starts to devour the Soul, and gulps it down.

_**He always loves to eat . . . but that's what he is . . . even with the amount of food he eats . . . his stomach remains slim . . . he said that his Hunger will never end . . . But, I always wonder when will his Hunger EVER end?**_

* * *

**Wrath the Raging Commander**

"You better watch it, Child." Wrath exclaimed, "You better make sure you do this mission properly . . . If you really don't want me to unwrap my bandages off my head. I tell you, Girl. I have a really hard time to control my Temper and my Rage; and you don't want to see to Other Side of Me."

_**He is always angry . . . But I have to follow what he said when I work with him . . . I don't want to get yelled at by him . . . And I don't want to see his face again . . .**_

* * *

**Greed the Fist of Catastrophe**

"Life is like a flip of a coin." Greed explained as he flipped his gold coin up in the air and catches it, hoping its Heads, "Whether they may be good outcomes or bad outcomes when you win or lose." He open his hands, revealing Heads.

_**He loves to flip his coin . . . possibly a hobby for him . . . He really want to win and gets what he wants . . . he never loses . . . He even likes to gamble to win his prizes . . . and he never loses . . .**_

* * *

**Envy the Enigma Phantom**

"I was the World's Famous Pianist in the past," he said as he plays a certtain melody on the piano, "Tell me, do you know what song this is?"

_**He was so talented . . . like Lust . . . He was really good at playing the piano . . . possibly so well that he could make other pianist jealous of him . . . I wonder what that music he's playing sound so familiar to me?**_

* * *

**Pride the Demon's Traitor**

"You're not alone." He said "I, too, was never meant to live. But I know that we will find a way to earn a chance, even becoming a God."

_**He is always trying so hard to make that happen . . . Yet, he looks lonely . . . just like me . . . He wants to be real again . . . He wants to be . . . a God . . . And also . . . he somehow . . . cares about me . . .**_

* * *

**Sloth the Tainted Angel**

_**That is my new name that they have given me when I was born . . . Yet . . . I was incomplete . . . I don't remember any of my past when I died . . . But they said that even if I'm incomplete . . . I will be stronger . . . also . . . I can't speak because I'm incomplete . . . but . . . I can communicate with them . . . if they hold my hand . . . then they can hear me through my thoughts through theirs . . . They said I was special . . .**_

* * *

_**There were 7 of us . . . but before . . . there were 2 members that were one of us . . .**_

* * *

**Corruption the False Saint**

"Soon, we will complete our goals."

_**He was our founder . . . our leader . . . our "Father" . . . he always supports us . . . making sure that our goals . . . our dreams . . . our wishes . . . will come true . . . Some say that he's very special . . . because he didn't die . . . he was human . . . corrupted by his newfound powers to become . . . a God.**_

* * *

**Vice**

He summoned the portal to return to their realms. Before he enters, he turned to her, "Your name is . . . Sloth, right?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Sloth stared at him for a few second then nodded.

". . . I see . . ." he then enters the portal.

_**He hardly talks to the other members except Father Corruption . . . He always follows orders . . . he always kept his hood and his mask on . . . Then, he starts to talk to me . . . and later Lust . . . He became our friend . . . And I also hear that he is special . . . like me and Father Corruption . . . that he didn't die . . . and that . . . he didn't live . . . but Father Corruption said that he just came here . . . had nowhere to go . . . and has no memories of who he is or why he's here . . . That's when Father Corruption took him in and let him stay with us . . . to be one of us . . . yet . . . Vice feels somewhat "guilty" . . . about being existed . . . and he doesn't know why . . . **_

_**But it doesn't matter . . . Lust and I are here for him . . . since . . . we're friends . . . right?**_

_**I won't forget the day when we went to the festival . . . I won't forget the day he remove his mask . . . I won't forget the day that he tries to leave . . . I won't forget the day he reveals his "true self" and his "the real reason he existed" . . . I won't forget the day . . . he disappeared . . . for my sake . . . No matter what . . . I won't forget him . . . Even Lust won't forget him . . . even it means . . .**_

_**. . . Nevermind that . . . because it's okay . . . no matter what . . . we forgive you . . . and we will always remember you . . . and we will always miss you . . . Vice . . .**_

* * *

Well, that's the Prolouge.

So, stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Introduction: Gods

Hey. Echo's here.

I am so sorry for the delay, with so many things happening in life, and how my computer almost went bonkers and stuff. I'm really tired from all that happenings.

And since the release of Birth by Sleep, I started alot of reseach, and it seems that I'm almost right about Terra, Ven, Vanitas, and Master Xehanort, and so close about Aqua and Master Eraqus. So that's why I made and new title for this, that it's not just how 358/2 Days got involved, that I added Birth by Sleep. And it's not just the Sinner's main role, but the Gods as well, and also the survivors.

NOTE: About the events, it's not like gonna be the year or something, since in their realm, they're in between the Scattered Times that is either Past, Present, or Future.

I do not own anything, like Kingdom Hearts or xxxHolic or Tsubasa Chronicle, except I do own my characters

so, enjoy

* * *

_**Introduction: Gods**_

_**. . .**_

_Falling . . ._

_Falling Endlessly . . ._

_In the Abyss . . ._

_The Abyss that contains Scattered Time . . ._

_Between the Past, the Present, and the Future . . ._

_My brothers said that I made alot of mistakes . . ._

_Because of this, Our home was destroyed . . ._

_Chaos starts to spread through time . . ._

_It's all because . . . of me . . ._

* * *

**Lumen the Knightly God of Light**

"My dear Sister," Lumen spoke to her in comfort, "No need to be afraid of taking this role. You are unlike any of us. You are a Goddess that can create magnificent dreams and life. While we, brothers, are Gods that protect dreams and souls."

* * *

**Umbra the Knightly God of Darkness**

"Fine, we'll spare this failure." he gruffed. "He'll earn a chance to exist for a while. If he cause mischief, we will start his Execution."

* * *

**Nusquam the Knightly God of Nothingness **

"We don't know when will it happen. But we know that soon, the End is near." he sighs, "and there's nothing we can do to protect our home. No matter how hrd we tried to prevent this tragedy."

* * *

**Maiden Dawn of Light**

"We just to know . . . the reason we were created . . ."

* * *

**Maiden Dusk of Darkness**

"So . . . do you think . . . that Fate . . . can still be defeated?"

* * *

_My name is Noon . . ._

_The Priestess Goddess of Dreams._

_So many of Times and Memories flow through me._

_Of the time our world was created . . ._

_The time we became Gods . . ._

_The time I dream and create successful dreams and failed dreams . . ._

_The time I sent the Maiden of Nothingness in the Future . . . to keep her safe from the upcoming danger . . ._

_The time when our world started to end . . ._

_The Time when I fell in love . . . with **him** . . ._

* * *

The young man came down to the place where he hungs out with his friends. Since he was order to find the Goddess, since the the Knighly Gods came for some unknown reasons and is waiting for their sister to return in order to have a meeting with Master Eraqus. So that's why Master Eraqus send him to find her. When he arrives, he stops as he saw a lone beautiful figure standing there.

The young priestess and goddess, doned in a majestic miko dress, with her long silver gray hair, watches the amazing scenery of the Land of Departures, grassy mountains surrounded by flowing waters. Her hair was flowing from the gentle wind.

He watched her silently, memerized by her beauty. Then snaps back to reality, remembering what he's here for. He starts to approach her.

"Umm, excuse me." he asked.

The young woman slowly turned to him, looking at him with her gleaming gray eyes. "Yes?" she responds.

"Um, Are the goddess that came with the three gods?"

"Yes."

"My name is Terra, and I was told to look for you." he held his hand to her, as if he will offer a handshake. And he doesn't know why he would do that.

The Goddess stares at him awhile. Then she brought her hand to his, forming a handshake and genlty smiles.

"My name is . . . Noon . . ."

* * *

_I will never forget the Times when I first met him . . ._

_I will never let go of my feelings for him . . ._

_Even if it's forbidden . . ._

_Even if my brother warn me about his dark future . . ._

_Even if he . . ._

* * *

The Goddess, who has been falling in the Abyss of Scattered Times, opens her eyes and look downward.

She saw a shining light far below. Shining with such radiance. Which means that she was aslowly bout to enter to a new world, and a new time.

_It seems I'm finally enterinng a new realm . . . I wonder what kind of world is it?_

It'll take time to get there. She close her eyes as she slowly falls. She starts to sleep, to dream, and to reminisce about her her past, her dreams, and her memories.

Before she was about to sleep deeply. She whispers one more time before her slumber.

_Once I enter this realm, I will have a new identity and a new name . . ._

_My name will no longer be Noon, the Priestess Goddess of Dreams . . ._

_My new name . . . will be . . ._

* * *

Well, that's the the other intro.

So, stay tune for the next chapter, which is another intro about the last Survivors.


	3. Introduction: Survivors

Hey. Echo's here.

Here is the survivor chapter.

NOTE: About the events, it's not like gonna be the year or something, since in their realm, they're in between the Scattered Times that is either Past, Present, or Future.

I do not own anything, like Kingdom Hearts series or xxxHolic or Tsubasa Chronicle, and possibly Umineko and other upcoming crossovers; except I do own my characters

so, enjoy

* * *

_**Introduction: Survivors**_

A young man in his early 20s, has medium-length brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes behind his spectacles. He was wearing a red hooded cloak, but under it was his white buttoned t-shirt and black pants and brown shoes. On the side of the red cloak was a Phoenix Emblem.

The young man was standing outside of the Shop, owned by a certain witch. He was waiting for his 2 friends coming so they could continue their journey. The young man just look up at the sky, and starts to reminicse his past, that has good times . . . and painful times.

_

* * *

_

_The village was under attack. Lots of houses in ruins and are burning to the grounds; and people crying for help and screaming in agony._

_Multiple 'creatures' scattered around the village, hunting and slaying their preys. Hunting for more Souls._

_Two young boys looks at the horrifying scene from the stairways to the local Shrine Temple. _

_They couldn't believe their eyes. This isn't a nightmare, this is reality. This is a living Hell._

* * *

**Hideki**

"I will accept this." he said, "I will go to these journeys in order to restore our home. Even if it's endless."

* * *

**Takeshi**

"Nii-san." he asked, "I heard people said that Darkness is evil. Since I . . . control Darkness, does that mean . . . I'm Evil?"

* * *

**Alexis**

"I know it sounds wierd," she speaks, "But yes, I can see spirits."

* * *

**Ignatius**

"I'm the Phoenix of fire, and I also symbolize rebirth and immortality." the fiery phoenix explained Hideki, "Which is the reason why your wounds are healed, and that you're still alive, Master."

* * *

**Munashii**

"The Sinner is starting to weakening." The black dragon turns toward Takeshi, "Hurry! The Void Spell!"

* * *

**Celeste**

The golden nine-tailed foxed appeared young Alexis, protecting her from the Sinner. "I won't let you harm her!"

* * *

**Megumi**

"They said I was special. That I can heal people, exorcise, see beyond people's dreams, even dreamed the future." the Priestess sighs, "But, I know that if I die, I will "forever" walk in the Dream World."

* * *

**Reno**

"I'm just gonna take you to that place up there," he said as he and young Alexis walked up the the Local Shrine, ". . . because I think you'll be safer there."

* * *

**Yuuko Ichihara**

"The Journey through the Scattered Times is the only way to restore your home." the Dimension Witch explained, "You will have to hunt down stray Sinners in different times, and gather the small fragements of you home that were scattered in Time as well."

* * *

**Golden Witch Beatrice**

"Here's the deal." the golden witch gave a little wave and golden butterflies appeared, forming together a golden contract in mid-air in front of trio, along with the quill pen. "If you need help in some kind of situation, call my name, and I will take over to help you. But, all you have to do is sign it." she made an evil smile.

* * *

**Oyashiro-sama**

"I am not man," the little horned girl said, "I am a being above man."

* * *

**Shinigami-sama**

"It seems that all of you and your Guardian Spirits have a similar role of a Meister and a Weapon," the Grim Reaper himself explained, "Not just that your Guradian Spirits can turn into weapons you can wield, but the wavelength between you and your guardians."

* * *

**Hanata Kobato**

The girl raised and looked up at her flask filled with Konpeito. "Yes! Kobato, will do her best!" she cheered.

* * *

**Echo**

"Hey, it's what I do. After all, I'm just a traveller." she turned to see the sunset. "I just like travelling to many worlds that I could ever imagine. That I wished the fun never ends." Then she looks down. "Sometimes . . . I also travel for a reason. A very important reason."

* * *

_In the Reservoir, young Hideki and young Takeshi, in some kind of Magic Circle, tries to hold young Alexis back and remain in the Circle. _

_Hideki tries to calm her down while restraininf her, to prevent Alexis from leaving the Circle. Takeshi was restraining her as well, still has his eyes closed tightly and clenched his teeth and quivered his lips, trying to fight back his tears after what he saw. He chocked a little as he starts to shed tears._

_Alexis was in tears, wailing and crying for Megumi's name. But no matter how many times she called out her name, she'll never hear her. Since she's already gone._

_Megumi's body was "lying" on the sacred water, as if she was on the ground, since her body didn't sink. Her body was mortally wounded, with a huge deep hole across her chest. Her mouth was partially open, with blood flowing out of her mouth, and her eyes were empty, lifeless._

_In front of Megumi's lifeless corpse, was the one who is responsible for her death. A young man with white spikey hair and yellow peircing cat-like eyes, wearing a black outfit, with a small cloack hanged on his right shoulder, with a Sinner emblem on it. He wielded twin blades in each hands, and both of his blades were coated in blood._

_Megumi's blood._

_The young man looked down at her corpse, then to the three._

_Alexis then she glared at Megumi's murderer, tears still in her eyes. _

_"When I get my hands on you, you better wish yourself you were dead!"_

_The killer smirks, "I'm already dead."_

_The man then watches as the circle envelops the three children. Taking them away to the new world._

* * *

"Dante!"

The young man snaps back to reality, when he heard someone called him by his alias.

He turned and saw his 2 friends.

"You ready, Beatrice?" the young man smiled.

A young woman wearing a gray hooded trenchcoal with yellow-green linings. Under her trenchcoat was her black long sleeved tutleneck shirt, and black shorts, and brown boots. She has long orange hair tied in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wears her foster father's goggles around her neck. On the back of her trenchcoat was a golden nine-tailed fox emblem.

"Sheesh. Do you have to call me that?" she crossed her arms, not pleased with her alias.

"Sorry. It's to hide our identity in the Scattered Time." he explained. "But I think it's a good name for you."

"I know that, but seriously. "Beatrice". Reminds that annoying Golden Witch."

"Then how about 'Beatoriche'?"

"Beato?"

"Bea-chan-"

"Okay, forget it." she huffed.

the young man chuckled.

His brother stares at him, looking concern. He has short black hair, tied in a ponytail, and brown eyes. wears a black shirt and gray pant and black boots. He also wore a blackish blue hooded overcoat. On the side pocket of his overcoat was a black dragon emblem. He was worried about his brother. Ever since the incident, as if he tried to hide his true inner pain . . .

Dante notice the his brother staring. "Something wrong, Virgil?"

". . . Nothing" he answered as he pulls out his sunglasses and adjusted them.

"Good. You're all here" a voice was heard.

The trio turned to see Yuuko, with Soel.

"I have a new mission for you." Yuuko said. "It seems that there's a stray Sinner somewhere in the Scattered Times, causing mischeif. You know what to do?"

The three nodded.

"Are you all ready?"

Beatrice sighs. "Yeah, we're ready."

". . ." Virgil just nodded.

Dante adjust his specs "Let's go Mokona."

Mokona jumped in the air. "On to the Next World!" Mokona sprouts its wings while forming a circle and opens its mouth, sucking the three in. After that, Mokona jumps into the circle, and both the circle and Mokona vanished.

Yuuko looks at the spot where they dissapeared. Then looks up at the morning sky.

* * *

Well, that's the last intro. Yeah, the three survivors' alias are based of the names from the Divine Comedy. Well fitting for them. And you should guess who are those familiar survivors are (hint: from Nobody's Angel).

Stay tune.


End file.
